When You Say Nothing at All
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram had been married for years and today is one of those countless anniversaries they together... a songfic. Yuuram! Read if you want to know what happens... maybe A Valentine's Day fic. one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! And I don't own the song When You Say Nothing at All, Ronan Keating does....

A/N: This is a songfic that is a bit related to my other story, The Series of Unexpected Events. And I'm warning you now; there are some scenes not suitable for children. So if you didn't read the rating, I'm informing you that this is rated T fic.

* * *

When You Say Nothing at All

The day was like any other day for Yuri and Wolfram. They have to split their time between their children and their work. But....today is one of those days that the couple have to remember, for this what bound them together..... And if you're thinking about their wedding anniversary, then you're absolutely right! Today **is** their anniversary....but it seemed that they were too busy with all the work they have to do all day that they didn't have time for each other. Luckily, they still have time....they still have all night.... But the questions are: How? How are they going to do so? And most importantly, Will they remember? And that's what we're going to find out.....

"Wolfram, what are you doing this late at night? And what are you staring at over there?" Yuri asked as he saw the blond, in his usual night gown, leaning onto the windowsill and staring at the night sky.

"It's nothing. It's just; I have a feeling that today is a special event that we're supposed to celebrate. But I can't put a finger on it." Wolfram replied, still gazing at the moon's breath-taking features.

He thought and thought and thought as hard as he could but he still can't figure it out. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, trapping him in a tight embrace. Yuri leaned on Wolfram's ear and whispered:

"Happy Anniversary, Wolfram."

Wolfram was shocked, not only because Yuri sneaked up on him but because he **completely forgot** all about their anniversary. He turned around to face Yuri to apologize for forgetting something so important.

"Yuri I-" Wolfram began but Yuri placed his pointer finger on his lips that made him stop in midsentence.

"You don't need to apologize....I can't blame you for forgetting all about it. I know you've been busy, and so did I. I've very busy that I haven't been able to buy you a present." At the end of the sentence, smiled warmly at his spouse and removed his finger from his lips.

"But Yuri I-"Wolfram was once again cut-off by Yuri, but this time, it was a sentence that cut him off.

"No buts, and besides, I know that you love me very much because I also love you as much as you do and I know that you didn't mean to forget it. Good Night." Yuri said as he preceded to the king sized bed.

Wolfram followed Yuri. Yuri didn't lie on the bed but he just sat on one of the corners of the bed. Wolfram sat beside him, leaning on Yuri's shoulder.

"Like I told you before, you don't need to apologize; if that's the reason you can't fall asleep. Don't worry about it, to prove it to you, I'll give you something, I think you'll like it." Yuri faced him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Slowly, Yuri's face got closer to Wolfram's. Instantly, Wolfram knew what Yuri was about to give him. Then just before they knew it, they were sharing one of those sweet, romantic kisses they haven't shared in years. It got deeper and deeper, that they didn't notice that they were changing their positions. When they stopped to gasp for air, they found themselves in an awkward situation. Yuri was on top and Wolfram was right under him. The two blushed; they haven't done that for a really long time now. So it's a bit natural for them to do so. They stared at each other's eyes and soon enough, they were kissing each other again. And we all know what happens next....but that's not the case, they didn't continue, Wolfram hesitated. He broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Yuri......I don't think.......we should........" He said in between gasps.

"Why in the world not, Wolfram? We haven't done this for a really long time now Wolfram......" Yuri said, planting a kiss on Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram pushed him away gently.

"I know.....but aren't you afraid that our children might just barge in into our room and see us like this? And don't forget, Emerald is experiencing nightmares and when she does, she won't think twice about going into our room." Wolfram warned.

Yuri thought it was best not to argue with Wolfram. He was right, his youngest, Emerald, was experiencing nightmares and she would usually let her big sister Greta accompany her, in case she got lost. With a sigh, he got off Wolfram and sat at the edge of the bed where the window was near. Wolfram got up sat -once more- beside Yuri. He leaned over on Yuri's shoulder and began to hum a familiar tune.

_It's amazing how you can speak right through my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing..... _

Yuri sang to his loving spouse. Wolfram was humming the exact same song that Yuri sang. With a smile, he continued where his husband had stopped......

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying that you'll never leave me_

_By the touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all...._

the song best described what Wolfram feels about Yuri. Yuri would usually smile for multiple reasons but he knew that the smile Yuri gave him coded messages that only the two of them knew how to encode. Knowing this, it made him happy.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near (you hold me near), you drown out the crowd _

_(Drown out the crowd)_

_Try as they may, they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine _

Yuri sang to Wolfram. The song told the truth, he remembered a time when the both of them were in a town. He got lost, there were many people in that town, and the noise was a bit unbearable that it may lead to deafness. He can't hear any familiar voices, until Wolfram shouted his name, he heard it loud and clearly, he looked at where his voice was coming from. When he finally saw Wolfram, through the crowd, he ran towards him and so did Wolfram. Once reunited, the embraced each other tightly. Every second of that embrace felt as if they were alone. But when they released each other, to their surprise, the noise wasn't as deafening as it was before. Those were one of the moments of his life that he will never forget.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_By the touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall _

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all...._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_By the touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best (you say it best), when you say nothing at all......_

They sang together as they looked into each other's eyes. The song, once again, told the truth. When they looked at each other's eyes, they knew that they'll never leave one person behind. They knew that they'll fall together, just like what Wolfram had said to Yuri when he was about to fall.

_(You say it best, when you say nothing at all)_

Wolfram whispered to Yuri.

_(You say it best, when you say nothing at all)_

Yuri whispered back.

_The smile on your face (when you say nothing at all)_

_The truth in your eyes (when, you say nothing at all)_

_The touch of your hand (when you say nothing at all)_

_Lets me know that you need me _

They both sang in unison. Once again, they kissed but this time it only lasted for a few seconds. And the door opened.......

_(You say it best, when you say nothing at all)_

_(You say it best, when you say nothing all)_

The two children came in. The couple looked behind them and saw their youngest and eldest came in, singing the last two lines of the song. They made room for the children to sit on. Emerald sat beside Yuri and Greta sat beside Wolfram.

"So, did you like it?" Wolfram asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"We did!" The two said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Yuri said with a gentle smile on his face.

He was happy that the children liked their singing. This made him curious on how long the children have been watching them.... This made him worry....

"_What if they were here long enough, and saw us in that kind of position?! I better ask!" _Yuri thought frantically.

"So, how long have you two been watching us?" Yuri asked Greta.

Instead of Greta, it was Emerald who answered.

"We've been here since papa Wolfram began to sing."

"She's right, good thing I stopped her before she came here running, and ruin the song." Greta said.

"Greta, 'ruin' is a bit of an offensive word, how about try using another word like 'stop'" Yuri said.

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

Wolfram changed the subject when he asked:

"Did you have a nightmare again, Emerald?"

You can see his deep concern for his youngest by the look on his face.

"I did....." Emerald looked like she was about to cry.

"There, there, everything is going to be fine now...." Yuri said as he held Emerald close to his chest.

Emerald smiled. She knew that she had nothing to worry about. She knew that she didn't have anything worry about, especially that her parents and her siblings are there for her.

"What was it all about?" Wolfram asked.

"It was about the both of you, in that dream....you were fighting with one another and the next thing I knew was that you were splitting up and that you're deciding on 'who's going to be with who'. I didn't know what happens next because I woke up." Emerald explained.

Yuri and Wolfram looked at each other then at their daughter. They softly smiled and decided to tell her that her nightmare won't come true, like any good parent would do.

"But I know that it will never happen....because I know that you love each other very much and I know that you love us very much as well." She looked at both of her parents with a goofy grin (Wolfram thought she inherited it from Yuri).

"I'm glad that you know that we won't anything to hurt each other very much that cause for us to split our family apart." Wolfram said and kissed her forehead.

"So, do you want to sleep with us?" Yuri asked.

Emerald nodded. Greta looked at her left, like she was neglected. Yuri smiled.

"You too, Greta."

Greta looked at him with a smile on her face and nodded. The children crawled to the centre of the bed, while Yuri and Wolfram took a side to sleep in. Yuri took the left, beside Greta and Wolfram was on the right, beside Emerald. They said their good nights and went to sleep. The children were the first to sleep, Yuri and Wolfram watched over them for a while before sleeping.

"Happy Anniversary......" Greta mumbled in her sleep.

"When you say nothing at all...." Emerald mumbled.

The couple looked at each other with smiles on their faces and content in their hearts. Soon after, they, too, went to sleep.

**THE END.**

A/N: I'm just reminding you that this is related to my other story 'The Series of Unexpected Events'. It is true that Emerald is the youngest but it doesn't mean she's the only child Yuri and Wolfram ever had besides Greta..... Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this particular story. please R&R!

* * *


End file.
